marvel_connectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marrow
Marrow / Sarah * Abomination - Enemy: they fight in the Morlock tunnels in X-Men #2.74 * Angel - residing in the X-Mansion at the same time (e.g. X-Men #368), briefly members of X-Men (#375-379) * Apocalypse - Enemy: adversaries in the Apocalypse Twelve event (X-Men #377-379) * Banshee - allies through X-Men (e.g. X-Men UL #25, X-Men #375) * Beast - members of X-Men (from #2.70) * Bishop - members of X-Men (from #377) * Cable - they have met (Cable #15) and also battle at a Lila Cheney concert (#42), later members of X-Men (from #375). Nickname: "Freak" (X-Men #375) * Caliban - Enemy: adversaries in the Apocalypse Twelve event (X-Men #377-379) * Callisto - they were in Morlocks together (e.g. X-Men UL #18) * Cannonball - members of X-Men (from #2.70). She had a crush on him (#2.79). Nicknames: "Corncob" (#2.76), "Kentucky" (#2.78), "Cornbread" (#2.79) * Captain Britain - Shadowcat talks about Britain to the X-Men (#371) * Chamber - Marrow faces a Skrull clone version during Apocalypse Twelve (X-Men #377) * Charles Xavier - in X-Men together (until #379) * Colossus - members of X-Men (from #360), they spend time alone together in Massachussets (#373) * Cyclops - members of X-Men (from #2.70) * Doctor Doom - Wolverine mentions Doom when they argue with the High Evolutionary (X-Men #379) * Firestar - Wolverine mentions Firestar when they argue with the High Evolutionary (X-Men #379) * Galactus - Enemy: they have a confrontation on the Skrull homeworld (X-Men #370) * Gambit - members of X-Men (from #362) * High Evolutionary - the Evolutionary confronts the X-Men and temporarily eliminates all mutant powers, but they still save him from Sinister (X-Men #379-380) * Hulk - Wolverine mentions Hulk when they argue with the High Evolutionary (X-Men #379) * Iceman - members of X-Men (from #2.70) * Iron-Man - Wolverine mentions Iron-Man when they argue with the High Evolutionary (X-Men #379) * Jean Grey - members of X-Men (from #2.70). Nickname: "Red" (X-Men #375) * Jubilee - members of X-Men (from X-Men UL #25) * Juggernaut - they have a confrontation at the X-mansion in X-Men #2.70 * Magik - together with Colossus she has an experience with the "ghost" of Magik (X-Men #373) * Magneto - the X-Men travel to the Arctic to confront Magneto (X-Men #366), but then they become allies against Apocalypse in the Apocalypse Twelve event (X-Men #377) * Mandarin - Wolverine mentions Mandarin when they argue with the High Evolutionary (X-Men #379) * Meggan - Shadowcat mentions Meggan to the X-Men (#371) * Mirage - Marrow faces a Skrull clone version during Apocalypse Twelve (X-Men #377) * Mister Sinister - Enemy: X-Men defeat Sinister on the space station of High Evolutionary (X-Men #380) * Moira MacTaggert - allies through X-Men (e.g. X-Men UL #25) * Nick Fury - X-Men and Fury join forces against Pyro in X-Men #362 * Nightcrawler - members of X-Men (from #360) * Nova - Enemy: they have a confrontation on the Skrull homeworld (X-Men #370) * Polaris - allies through X-Men (e.g. X-Men UL #25) and briefly members (X-Men #375-379) * Psylocke - fought the psi-war in Africa with X-Men (#2.77-2.78), bot X-Men soon after * Pyro - in Hunt for Xavier, Pyro clashes with the X-Men (#362) * Quicksilver - Wolverine mentions Quicksilver when they argue with the High Evolutionary (X-Men #379) * Rogue - members of X-Men (from #2.70) * Sabretooth - Marrow was present when Marauders massacred the Morlocks (X-Men UL #18) * Scarlet Witch - Wolverine mentions SC when they argue with the High Evolutionary (X-Men #379) * Shadowcat - members of X-Men (from #360) * Storm - Enemy: they have a Morlock backstory, and Cable and Storm stop Callisto and Marrow from bombing a Cheney concert (Cable #42) - Ally: members of X-Men (from #2.70). Nicknames: "Bright One" (#2.70 and 2.71), "Weather Witch" (#2.70), "Wind-chaser" (#2.70), "Wind-rider" (#2.70, #367) * Synch - Marrow faces a Skrull clone version during Apocalypse Twelve (X-Men #377) * Thor - Wolverine mentions Thor when they argue with the High Evolutionary (X-Men #379) * Trish Tilby - they meet as Trish hangs out with Beast and X-Men (e.g. #2.70-2.71) * Warlock - Shadowcat talks about Douglock to the X-Men (#371) * Warpath - Marrow faces a Skrull clone version during Apocalypse Twelve (X-Men #377) * Wolverine - members of X-Men (from #2.70). Nickname: "Hairy-Hairy" (X-Men #2.72) * X-Man - briefly members of X-Men (#375-379)